familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
William Bishop (1779-1835)
}} Vital Stats * Father: William Bishop or Edward Bishop * Mother: Elizabeth or Sarah Mutloe - * 1779-Mar : Birth at Castle Frome, Herefordshire, England * 1779-Apr-18 : Christened at Bromyard, Herefordshire, England - Parish Records * 1813-Nov-22 : Marriage to Hannah Green or Hannah Hancocks- at Stanford Bishop, Herefordshire, England * 1835-Feb-25 : Died at St James, Stanford Bishop, Herefordshire, England Biography Stanford Bishop Christening Records The parish christening records for Stanford-Bishop, Herefordshire, England lists several children for William & Hannah Bishop. Are there other children? * Thomas Bishop, chr. 14-Jul-1816 - * Mary Bishop, chr. 19-Jul-1818 - * Charlotte Bishop, chr. 04-Jun-1820 - * James Bishop, chr. 05-Sep-1824 - Family Members listed in Wilford Woodruff Journal * Hannah Bishop - baptism on 31-May-1840 (wife of William) - same date as son-in-law, Samuel Badham. * Samuel Badham (1815-1868) - baptism on 31-May-1840 (husband to Mary Bishop) - ord Priest at Jun 1840 * James Bishop - baptism on 31-Mar-1840 at Greenway * Elizabeth Bishop - baptism on 31-Mar-1840 at Greenway (who is she? James is too young to be married) * Thomas Bishop - baptism in Apr-1840 by Priest John Cheese / ord - Priest on 22-Mar-1841 * Mary Badham - (Mary Bishop) baptism 21-Jun-1840 by John Gaily, priest for Hope Rough (the Mormon branch consisting of the Hall, Badham, Rowberry families). Other Family Members * Charlotte Bishop, - no other record / married to Richard Wood (Samuel Badham's maternal parents family?) Migration to America Mary migrated with Samuel and a child, JR Badham to America in 1843 to join the Mormon settlement at Nauvoo Illinois. She died in there in 1844. Samuel later remarried and also served in the Mormon Battalion. There is no record to confirm that mother, Hannah Green Bishop, ever went to America? Life in England The Bishop Family appears to have been connected with United Brethren in England during the late 1830s. Spring of 1840, a Mormon Missionary from America, Wilford Woodruff arrives in Herefordshire. Traveling thru The Potteries area, he encounters tremendous success preaching amongst the United Brethren here. This family appears several times in his missionary journal. Wilford's diary records the actions from the Sept 20, 1840 Froms Hill Conference held at Standley Hill. Here Samuel Badham is sustained to be ordained an Elder. Samuel reports his branch at Dunclose has 24 members. The Hopes Rough branch has 18 members. Children in William and Hannah Bishop # William Bishop (1813-1888) - found thru death record of 1888. m. Jane Tomkins - several children listed in Munroe Book. # Thomas Bishop (1816-) - mormon convert - m. Lucia Ann Pressdee and Maria Dalley # Mary Bishop (1818-1844) - mormon convert - m. Samuel Badham, migrated to America, died in Nauvoo, IL # Charlotte Bishop (1822-1858) - m. Richard Wood, d. Worcestershire, England, they had several children, two of which joined the Mormon Church and migrated to Utah. # James Bishop (1824-) - mormon convert References * Generations of William Mutloe and Edward Bishop - See pg 1-3 Family of William Bihsop. This document says William's wife's name was Hannah Hancocks. It also claims parents names as Edward Bishop (1735-1817) and Sarah Mutloe (1747-?). Their marriage was 24-Jul-1775 at Castle Frome, Herefordshire.